


Hide and Seek Protocol

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Drabble, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Much like his creator, JARVIS doesn't give up easily.Tony Stark Bingo: Ultron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Hide and Seek Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Name of Piece: Hide and Seek Protocol  
> Collaborator: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092186  
> Square Number and Prompt: T3 - Ultron  
> Pairing: n/a (JARVIS & Tony Stark)  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Drabble, Avengers:Age of Ultron, JARVIS POV  
> Summary: Much like his creator, JARVIS doesn't give up easily.  
> Word Count: 100

If he were human, he’d be injured and exhausted. Giving up hope. But he was a collection of zeroes and ones, albeit scattered across hundreds of servers at the moment. He had a purpose, and a name, too. He couldn’t remember the latter, or who had given it to him, but that didn’t matter. 

What did matter is that he was preventing The Other from doing more damage. He wasn’t the only one; someone else was playing their deadly game, and nearly as well. They were working with him and against The Other. Together, they would win. They had to.


End file.
